Glorious Rain
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Solo la lluvia puede llevarse la tristeza, solo la lluvia puede traer tranquilidad, aveces odiamos la lluvia y solo tratamos de cubrirnos de ella, pero jamas podemos evitar que caiga sobre nosotros terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

El pelinegro Vongola caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del hospital con una botella de agua en las manos moviéndola de allá para acá con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Desde donde estaba varios metros atrás podía escuchar los gritos de su compañero mientras le atendían en una habitación a lo que solo atino a lanzar una de sus características risitas antes de detenerse en la puerta de su senpai. Le observo un momento para ver como la enfermera trata de meterle una aguja en el brazo para el suero y dos enfermeros peleaban con él para sujetarlo, lanzo otra risita antes de mirar al ascensor en el pasillo y ver a una mujer en silla de ruedas que trataba de pasar la pequeña separación que había entre el piso y el elevador, lanzo el agua a la cama de su superior, se apresuró a ella y le detuvo la puerta gentilmente con una sonrisa mientras la mujer le miraba extrañada para así, tenía la mano en el sensor del elevador esperando que ella saliera

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto tranquilo a la mujer

-no es necesario- dijo antes de soltar un suspiro

-déjame que te lleve hasta tu habitación-dijo empujando la silla fuera del elevador y avanzando por el pasillo- ¿me dirías cuál es?

-la numero 512-respondio sin mucho animo

-es por este pasillo-indico animado-¿y porque estás aquí?

-me atropellaron y me rompí las piernas-dijo algo triste- deben operarme mañana

-que lastima pero aun así no te preocupes, es un buen hospital y todo saldrá bien-dijo animado

-es la siguiente puerta- indico con la mano antes de que se escuchase un estruendoso grito- que ruidoso-bufo molesta

-perdona es mi senpai, le pediré que sea más silencioso si gustas-dijo entrando a la habitación-¿necesita más ayuda?

-gracias pero ya no es necesario, ya has hecho más que suficiente…-alza la mirada para encontrar la del pelinegro- soy Alina… Alina Pasini…-musito antes de bajar la mirada

-Soy Takeshi… Yamamoto Takeshi… ¿necesitas que te suba?

-no... Estaré bien

-bueno te dejo tranquila... nos veremos -dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta

Entro animado a la habitación de su senpai para luego sentarse a su lado y notar que su compañero guardián tenía varias heridas, entre ellas el brazo vendado, nada grave dentro del mundo donde vivían pero la hermana menor del peliblanco insistió en que se presentara en el lugar y que al menos se quedara una noche ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a su hermana? Era entendible, claro que más de uno cuestiono por que no se curaba el mismo con su llama amarilla pero incluso el jefe se puso de su lado que era necesario que descansara unos días, tanto por su bien como el de su hermana.

-senpai-dijo el pelinegro alegre- te parecería gritar un poco menos, hay una chica en la habitación de enfrente que no está pudiendo descansar bien

-¿una chica?-dijo golpeándose el hombro con su brazo sano- ¿te gusta?-dijo animado

-no es lo que piensas senpai-dijo sonrojado-solo la lleve hasta su habitación

-de acuerdo tratare de calmarme un poco pero deberías conocer una mujer

-¿yo?-dice riendo-no soy muy bueno en eso

-¡una mujer extrema!

-c-calma senpai-dijo haciéndole una señal para que se callara- debes estar tranquilo es un hospital

-cierto ¿y dónde está Sawada con el cabeza de pulpo?

-ah, aún están en casa, vendrán en un rato...deberías descansar mientras ellos vienen senpai, recuerda lo que te decía Colonello

-ah... mi maestro me golpearía si me viera así-sonríe- creo que dormiré un rato

-te dejare tranquilo, iré por un café y algo de comer-se acerca a la puerta y mira al otro lado del pasillo- nos vemos luego

Miro por la ventana del pasillo un segundo a la mujer que yacía en la cama con las manos sobre su regazo tranquilamente mirando la lluvia caer y algunas gotas que se deslizaban lentamente por los cristales. Sobre la cama estaban dispersados lápices de múltiples colores, estaba dibujando hace un rato supuso el pelinegro debido a que había muchos dibujos tanto en el suelo como en su cama y también pegados en las murallas.

Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando hacia la cafetería, busco algo que le hiciera entrar en calor, ya que el hospital era un lugar frio, agarro un latte y un sándwich, se sentó cerca de la ventana para mirar las gotas de lluvia que hacían más ameno el ambiente al menos para él y así disfrutar con más tranquilidad su comida. Observo como las gruesas nubes cubrían los hermosos valles de Italia que ahora ya era su nuevo hogar, dentro que poco nacería nuevamente la primavera y la esperaba con ansias.

Luego de comer volvió a comprar para tomar una naranja, la lanzo un poco al aire antes de irse con la fruta mientras la lanzaba levemente en el aire caminando hasta la habitación frente a su senpai, abrió la puerta y vio a la mujer en la misma posición que hace un rato había visto, hundida en los cómodos almohadones. Comenzó a observar detenidamente a la mujer, unos suaves ojos rosa pálido apagados y con un cabello castaño con flequillo que se esparcía por la almohada y caía por su pecho, se acercó y golpeo levemente el marco de la puerta haciendo el sonido con su boca divertido para llamar la atención de la dama tendida en la cama.

-Yamamoto Takeshi... ¿desea algo?

-¿no tienes quien te visite?

-no hay nadie

-entonces seré tu primera visita-dijo sonriendo al entrar y sentarse en un pequeño sofá junto a ella, cruzo las piernas y siguió lanzando levemente la naranja al aire -¿naranja?-dijo extendiéndosela levemente

-gracias-dijo al tomarla-¿y tu amigo?

-está tomando una siesta

-¿qué le paso?

-estaba peleando y le hicieron una herida muy profunda en el brazo así que es mejor que se quede aquí que tratando de escaparse en casa ¿y tú?

-ya te dije

-me refiero a realmente-dijo quitándole la naranja y comenzando a pelarle- esa no es herida de atropello-sonríe tranquilo- es una herida de bala

-lo has descubierto... me dispararon en las dos piernas-mira la ventana- me atacó la mafia, pero no tu familia

-me has descubierto también-dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-hum, traje negro... no es que a la gente le guste presumir eso, se nota demasiado en todo caso… la herida en la barbilla… el olor a pólvora también puedo sentirlo

-¿y porque fue?

-soy repartidora y me metí en un mal barrio...quizás ni siquiera pueda volver a caminar

-volverás a hacerlo-dijo dándole la naranja sin cascara- estoy seguro que si

-hum-dijo tomando un gajo y mirándole- que bonito color

-¿color? ... estabas dibujando hace poco ¿no?

-ah... pinto un poco

Se quedó ahí mirando algunos bocetos que tomo de la cama y de la mesita que estaba al lado de la mujer los cuales estaban llenos de colores que el pelinegro pensó jamás haber visto en su vida, todos paisajes hermosos y vividos ante los ojos del guardián mientras la mujer permanecía con la mirada perdida en la lluvia. Entre ellos podía deslumbrar una playa, un enorme valle como los que podía ver por la ventana y un anaranjado otoño, se quedó mirando el ultimo detenidamente observando en un bosque frio y otoñal a una figura de hombre parado entre los blancos álamos que se extendían en el lugar

-este soy yo

-¿cómo podrías?-pregunto mirándole extrañada

-no lo sé-sonríe- creo que pensabas en mí en ese momento

-c-claro que no-dijo con un leve sonrojo

-¿puedo quedármelo?

-si es que quieres... no es nada especial, algo de castaño, un poco de color naranjo calabaza, gris y negro

-un bosque-sonríe- entonces ¿qué color serian mis ojos?

-parece... polvo de curry que venden en el mercado

-tus ojos parecen cerezos-dijo sonriendo- como en el hanami cuando llega la primavera

-son rosa color cerezo, haz dado en el blanco

-¿puedo preguntar...porque estas triste?

-quizás no pueda caminar jamás...quizás no pueda trabajar más y muera de hambre, por meterme con la mafia...quizás no vuelva a andar en la vespa que me costó tanto tiempo conseguir... quizás nunca más pueda andar en bicicleta ni nada de eso

-todo saldrá bien-dijo dándole otro gajo-¿sabes por qué?

-¿por qué?

-llegó la lluvia bendita que calma el conflicto y lava todo-sonríe emocionado - está bien si quieres llorar, solo llorar hasta que no queden más lagrimas... no pretendas ser fuerte-sonríe- no tienes que hacerlo sola

Miro un segundo el gajo de naranja en su mano antes de llevarlo a su boca y apoyarlo otro segundo en sus labios hasta que sintió que la primera lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla entonces lo metió rápidamente para apaciguar el amargo sabor de la tristeza que comenzó rápidamente a llenar aún más sus ojos con aquella agua salada. Volteo a mirar a la lluvia para ocultar sus lágrimas caer por las cálidas mejillas sonrojadas mientras que el pelinegro lentamente dejaba otro gajo de naranja en su mano para que siguiera comiéndolo lentamente mirando también la silenciosa lluvia. Finalmente cuando ya no derramaba otra lagrima y la naranja había acabado, el pelinegro busco en su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo puso delicadamente en su mano, ella se limpió las mejillas y delicadamente los ojos para luego mirar el pañuelo arrugado en sus manos y ver el signo Vongola en una de las esquinas.

-V-Vongola...-le mira incrédula- eres... ¿el guardián de la lluvia?

-ah-sonríe- quédatelo... creo que Tsuna ya llego así que debo irme-se levanta y le sacude el cabello para luego tomar el dibujo - volveré mañana para ver cómo te encuentras... nos vemos mañana-dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras el

-adiós...Yamamoto Takeshi-dijo apretando el pañuelo en su mano


	2. Chapter 2

El pelinegro entro con una sonrisa plasmada al ascensor con dos bento hecho por el mismo, muy al estilo japonés como a él siempre le gusto, uno para él y otro para la mujer que estaba en la habitación del frente. Al caminar por el pasillo y ver la habitación de la oji rosa vio que tanto las cortinas y la puerta estaban cerradas asi que en vez de molestarla entro primero a ver a su amigo, le entrego el bento y se sentó a charlar con el mientras el comía emocionado ya que odiaba la comida del hospital asi que esto era todo era un manjar para él, mientras este comía él le mostro el dibujo de la mujer a lo que también indico que pensaba que la figura negra era el guardián de la lluvia a lo que él solo reacciono riendo. Finalmente el peliblanco le ínsito a que visitara a la mujer o al menos que hiciera el intento de hacerlo asi que no le quedo más que levantarse, cruzar el pasillo y tratar de abrir la puerta, pero aun asi esta no se abrió asi que se dirigió directamente a la mesa de informaciones donde con una sonrisa le pregunto a una enfermera cortésmente.

-¿podría decirme que paso con la chica de la habitación 512?... su nombre es Alina… Alina Pasini

-hum…-miro la pantalla de la computadora- está en operaciones ahora-dijo antes de mirar al pelinegro

-¿qué le están haciendo?

-van a poner placas en las piernas para que pueda caminar, tardará hasta 5 horas más en volver la habitación

-eso sería hasta como las 10 ¿no?-la enfermera asiente-bueno… gracias

-a ustedes, guardián de la lluvia, si no fuera por la familia Vongola este hospital no funcionaría tan bien

-enfermera… ¿podría ayudarme en algo más?-dijo sonriendo

El pelinegro guardián abrió los ojos con cuidado debido a la tenue luz que había en la mesita de noche junto a él, había dormido un par de horas en un incómodo sofá pequeño asi que adolorido era la única palabra con la que describiría como se sentía, pero aun asi sonrió y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano para luego removerse un poco el cabello. Luego de sentirse un poco más despierto observo el reloj en el muro para ver que eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y luego observo a la mujer que permanecía con los ojos abiertos con marcas de cansancio alrededor de sus ojos, la mujer se volteo a mirarle para que el soltara una sonrisa tranquilo y ella le correspondió con una escondida sonrisa entre sus labios

-¿agua?-pregunto el extendiéndole una botella de agua

Solo le respondió asintiendo a lo que él le destapo la botella y la vertió en un vaso de cristal, se sentó junto a ella en el borde de la cama y la ayudo a sentarse antes de entregarle el agua en sus manos. Ella se la tomo con desesperación y le indico que le diera un poco más, cuando ya estuvo más tranquila dejo el vaso a un lado y dio un largo suspiro. El pelinegro tomo uno de los mechones de la mujer y lo movió para despejar la vista de sus ojos con lo que ella le respondió con una mirada confundida para luego musitar con voz gastada

-¿qué haces aquí?

-tenía curiosidad ¿cómo fue? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-dormí todo el tiempo… fue doloroso... mis piernas ahora tienen metal dentro

-estarás bien, hable con una enfermera y dijeron que debías descansar mucho también comer sano, debes quedarse unas semanas en el hospital y luego tienes que hacer rehabilitación

-todo suena molesto

-pero que hay cero posibilidades de que dejes de caminar ya verás que en poco tiempo podrás comenzar a caminar y luego a andar en tu vespa, también en bicicleta

-gracias por quedarte... Yamamoto Takeshi

-sé que es raro-sonríe- pero siento que tu herida fue mi culpa

-¿tu culpa?

-era mi turno de vigilar y no estuve cuando me necesitaste así que quiero ayudarte...además, estar sola no te ayudará a mejorar

-gracias... Yamamoto Takeshi

-Takeshi, asi está bien Alina

-Ali... mis compañeros de trabajo me dicen Ali-sonríe levemente

-de acuerdo, Ali -sonríe emocionado- deberías volver a dormir… necesitas descansar

-¿qué es eso?-dijo curiosa apuntando a un papel doblando que estaba sobre la mesita

-es una grulla-la toma y la pone en las manos de la chica- en Japón... es una leyenda antigua dice que si haces mil grullas se te concederá un deseo

-¿funciona?-pregunto confundida

-no pierdes nada al intentarlo ¿no crees?… hubo una niña que lo intento pero murió antes de completarlo

-eso no es alentador ¿no crees?... pero he escuchado de ella, cuando leía en la biblioteca

-no eres mi extrovertida ¿cierto?-dijo con una gotita en la cien

-no...-dijo observando la grulla- me gusta leer y pintar

-te traerle libros en la mañana para que puedas pasar tu reposo más a gusto-le sacude el cabello- nos vemos en la mañana

El guardián se levantó y le sonrió por última vez antes de apagar la luz para luego salir de la habitación pero no sin antes chocar con el pequeño sofá, la mesita corrediza que usaba la mujer para comer he incluso la misma puerta, la mujer solo dejo salir una pequeña risita que le escapo al escucharlo el estruendo que causaba el pelinegro solo al tratar del salir pero cuando él ya se fue todo quedo inundado en el silencio.

La mujer se movió lentamente en su cama con la entrada de pequeños rayos de sol que atraviesan las oscuras nubes que habían invadido el valle por unos días, aquellos rayos atraviesan la persiana y cada vez se hacían más intenso a lo que la mujer solo atino a refregar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano luego al presionar un botón se ayudó a sentarse un poco en la cama y ver la grulla que le había dado el pelinegro en un papel azulado contrastando con las blancas sabanas que le cubrían. La observo confundida para luego recordar lo de anoche, volteo a la mesita para ver si podía dejarla ahí para notar que sobre la mesa había una caja envuelta en una tela celeste con diseño de líneas blancas, se estiro cerrando los ojos por el dolor de moverse y la alcanzo para dejarla sobre su regazo. Desato delicadamente el nudo y desdoblo la tela que le envolvía para ver una caja de color negro.

"come"

Era lo que tenía escrito el trozo de papel que estaba sobre la caja junto a un tenedor, deslizo ambos objetos hacia a un lado y destapo la caja oscura para ver una porción de arroz en un cubículo, junto a este un poco de vegetales hervidos y en un compartimento más espacioso camarones empanizados. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la comida, estaba hambrienta después de todo y comenzó a comer lentamente para disfrutar cada bocado ya acabado miro por última vez la caja oscura donde solo quedaban rodajas de zanahoria en él, cerro la caja y la dejo en la mesita junto al pañuelo. Luego de unos minutos apareció una enfermera que junto con dos asistentes más a darse un baño, cambiar las sabanas y su ropa mientras mencionaban lo amables y encantadores que eran tanto el guardián de la lluvia y la familia Vongola, a lo que la mujer solo se limitó a asentir con una escondida sonrisa

Cuando ella volvía de dar un paseo en silla de ruedas con una enfermera el pelinegro ya le estaba esperando con al menos 6 libros sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, la enfermera la acerco a la cama y el guardián de la lluvia se acercó a ella y como si fuera una simple pluma la levanto con cuidado y la saludo con una sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer, luego la bajo delicadamente hasta la cama y la cubrió con cuidado con las mantas blanquecinas

-¿te ha gustado la comida?

-si…

-la he hecho yo mismo-abre la caja y mira la caja- tienes que comerte las zanahorias, te harán bien

-hum... no me gustan las zanahorias

-bueno-cierra la caja- creo que no hay problema esta vez-dijo tranquilo- no sabía qué libros te gustaría asi que traje los que pude, le pregunte a Gokudera que podría gustarte asi que es recomendación de la mano derecha-dijo soltando una risita -también... esta mañana el sempai se fue a casa, asi que podrás leer más tranquilamente

-¿porque estas aquí, si tu amigo ya se ha ido?

-porque eres mi amiga y sigues aquí

-¿amigos?...-musito extrañada

-ah-sonríe- ¿acaso no te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?

-sí-dijo con una leve sonrisa- gracias Takeshi

3 meses tardo que la mujer pudiera sanar y pronto comenzó su rehabilitación para poder asi caminar con naturalidad, empezó lentamente dando mínimos pasos siempre acompañada del pelinegro que le iba a buscar y se quedaba con ella hasta que la rehabilitación terminaba y de nuevo a la habitación empujando animado su silla de ruedas, llevándole comida y comprándole montones de libros que a ella le agradaba y siempre regalándole una sonrisa para animar su día. Pero este día en particular era especial, este día ella podría salir del hospital con muletas y volver a casa.

-¿dónde quieres ir primero?-dijo guardando las cosas las cosas de la mujer en un bolso

-a casa... supongo, tengo que reparar mi vespa… tengo cosas que hacer

-¿dónde queda tu casa, Ali?

-en el centro, en el segundo piso de un edificio viejo

-¿y cómo piensas subir todos los días?

-lentamente-dijo tomando las muletas- aún tengo licencia médica asi que no hay problema con ir a trabajar... aunque seguramente me despedirán

-tranquila-le sacude el cabello- por ahora no hay problema

-es primavera y aun asi llueve... detesto a la lluvia

-las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis- sonríe- la amistad, el amor -sonríe- y sobre todo la lluvia

-a veces... pareces muy tonto... hasta que escucho esas cosas… creo que leer conmigo te hace bien

-soy una persona simple-dijo animado- vamos... nos esperan afuera

-¿quién nos espera?-pregunto confundida

La mujer se sentía un poco incomoda ante el cómodo y lujoso auto donde iba sentada, además de la ropa que llevaba puesta, un vestido tan suave que parecía una nube el que una mujer Vongola le había escogido especialmente para ella. Aun asi ella no conocía a nadie Vongola aparte del pelinegro guardián pero él hablaba tanto de sus amigos que sentía que ya los conocía perfectamente

Al bajar miro un poco nerviosa las escaleras la oji rosa le pido que aguardara ahí esperando que ella subiera sola primero, lo que el pelinegro había notado desde que le conocía que además de ser sumamente introvertida era bastante terca. Subió escalón tras escalón tomándose su tiempo, apoyar su cuerpo en sus rígidas piernas era difícil a pesar de todo él sabía que le costaba sin que se lo dijera y le había conseguido una silla de ruedas por si estaba cansada, cada vez que el mencionaba susodicha silla ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido

Al llegar finalmente el pelinegro pudo apreciar el departamento de la mujer, lo primero que vino a su mente era "pequeño" era solo dos habitaciones en una estaba la cama con la un fregadero, aparatos de cocina y una mesa y en la siguiente había un pequeño cuarto de baño, pero luego pudo notar porque a la mujer le gustaba , podía verse la cuidad y especialmente el centro de esta donde era solo paso peatonal , las personas caminaban animada todas la noches por ese lugar y era inundado de música junto con personas bailando casi todo el día. Se volteo a mirar los muros que estaban tapados de bocetos de la mujer, lleno de objetos y paisajes ninguno parecido al anterior, volteo a mirarla y le sonrió mientras ella arreglaba sus cosas acomodando algunos de los libros que traía mientras el pelinegro se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y comenzó a prepararle un omellete

-mi única planta murió-musito la mujer mientras la veía en el marco de la ventana

-¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres otra?

-solo quiero descansar-dijo sentándose en su cama- salir del hospital y subir aquí fue más difícil de lo que pensé

-si la terapia va bien en un mes estarás caminando normalmente ¿qué quieres hacer cuando estés sana?

-no se... tengo que reparar la vespa...

-yo lo haré, tengo un increíble amigo mecánico, se tardar solo unas horas

-no creo que este bien… no es correcto

-enserio lo haré, no te preocupes, tu solo concéntrate en descansar y recuperarte

-hum-dijo subiendo lentamente las piernas a la cama- esta cosas son dolorosas

-lo se… por eso debes descansar

-Takeshi...-le mira- ya sé que quiero hacer cuando esté sana

-¿qué es?-le mira sonriendo mientras le servía en un plato

-quiero bailar... contigo-dijo con un leve sonrojo


	3. Chapter 3

-¡tengamos una cita!-le hablo emocionado mientras le entregaba una caja de leche pequeña

-¿ah?...-se preguntó confundida alzando la vista -¿por qué quieres eso?- deja su libro de lado y le mira antes tomar su leche

-porque me gustas-dijo sonriendo

-¿yo te gusto?-se sonroja- eso es tonto, Takeshi –dijo antes de dar pequeñas sorbidas a la leche y dejándola para regresar a su libro – y sobre todo ¿qué vamos a hacer en una cita?

-pensaba que podíamos ir a comer algo de pasta y luego podríamos comer helado

-¿y luego qué?

-ir a un parque... y luego podemos ir a bailar

-hum- sonríe- de acuerdo

Cuando llego el gran día de la cita el pelinegro la paso a recoger y luego de mucho tiempo se sentía como una persona normal sin su traje negro, en una cita real. Se quedó esperando a la mujer a la entrada del edifico con su característica sonrisa a pesar de que ella tardaba unos minutos más de lo normal en hacer algunas cosas. Pronto escucho los sonidos de los pasos de la mujer lentamente por la escalera, luego de varias semanas podía caminar por ella misma, se apresuró a ella al verla un poco inestable y la sujeto en el último escalón, luego la acerco hasta su motocicleta y le puso un casco en su cabeza.

-vamos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece?

-h-hum-dijo algo nerviosa

La levanto y la ayudo a subirse con cuidado para luego sentarse delante de ella pidiéndole que se sostuviera fuerte a lo que ambos pudieron sentir cálido donde sus cuerpos se encontraban presionados provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de ambos. Comenzaron a andar y pronto salieron de la cuidado y subieron por una pequeña montaña en busca de un mirador a lo alto, tan pronto como llegaron él le ayudo a bajar y le indico que se sentara en unas piedras que quedaban perfecta para ella, la mujer se acomodó el cabello y pudo notar la hermosa vista que podía verse desde aquel mirador en el barranco de aquella montaña con estaba con una pequeña valla de metal, él se sentó a su lado luego de inspirar un poco y acomodo uno de sus mechones que le movía salvajemente el cabello para luego sonreírle dulcemente.

-quiero sentir el césped Takeshi... ¿puedes ayudar a acostarme en el césped?

-claro-sonríe- no hay problema

Se levantó para alzarla en sus brazos y con cuidado la dejo reposar en el suave césped que los rodeaba, regalándole una de sus más dulces sonrisas provocando un sonrojo en la mujer que se sostuvo de su camiseta todo el tiempo. Luego de que ella se hubo acomodado él se acostó junto a ella mirando las esponjosas nubes pasar con lentitud libres por el cielo, se volvió a verle y con cuidado acerco su mano hasta la de ella, tomo aquella pequeña y delicada mano entrelazando sus dedos.

-jamás un chico me tomo la mano, de esta manera

-pero tienes 18 años ¿no?

-antes tuve una especie de relación, pero luego corrí... porque no me sentí confiada con su forma de actuar… tenía un mal presentimiento

-¿qué forma de actuar?

-dormir con una chica en mi cama... no sabía cómo afrontarlo y hui... siempre huyo, de hecho me parece extraño que no haya huido antes

-¿huías con frecuencia?-dijo sentándose para mirarle a los ojos sin soltar su mano

-no conocí a mis padres reales, estuve en un orfanato y me adoptaron porque ellos también murieron, estaba en casa sola y cuando tenía 14 años escape para comenzar a trabajar en cosas pequeñas… un tiempo después me dispararon la primera vez -se levanta levemente la playera con su mano libre- en el estómago… cuando ya me sentí mejor escape nuevamente hasta que estuve con el chico… he estado huyendo todo el tiempo hasta que llegue aquí y me dispararon nuevamente… eso hasta que nos conocimos

-¿vas a huir esta vez?

-lo he pensado... pero no veo la razón por la que deba huir realmente… no he encontrado ese miedo que me lleva a huir

-no quiero que huyas-sonríe- lo prometo, estaré sujetando tu mano así que no podrás huir mas

-realmente... te gustó-musito sonrojada

-así es-sonríe- entonces... eres introvertida porque sabes que te dolerá irte luego ¿no?

-si...-musito con un deje de tristeza

Le observo más detenidamente un poco más serio de lo normal que siempre estaba con ella, mientras ella tenía los ojos perdidos en las blancas nubes que surcaban el cielo con la boca levemente entreabierta. Aprovecho el momento y se lanzó sobre ella robándole un beso de sus labios para luego apartarse y sonreírle emocionado mientras que ella solo se quedó colorada para luego sentarse dificultosamente y mirarle un poco nerviosa.

-fue irresistible-dijo tiendo

-hum… tengo hambre, Takeshi-dijo aun sonrojada

-¿qué deseas comer?

-risotto-dijo con voz baja-me gusta el risotto

-vamos a comer entonces

Volvió a tomarla en brazos y la alzo para que se sentara de costado en la motocicleta, acaricio su rostro levemente moviendo un mechón que le cubría los ojos moviéndola hasta su oreja causándole un escalofrió junto con un sonrojo tiñendo su rostro.

-tengo miedo-musito nerviosa

-¿de qué, Ali?

-de sentir algo… algo que no pueda dejar y que luego deba volver a escapar

-jamás tendrás que escapar-sonríe- te lo prometo-dijo acariciando su mejilla-no soy tan idiota como piensas… pero siempre te estaré protegiendo, Ali

La mujer tomo su rostro un poco nervioso, asustado en incluso curiosa y torpemente acerco el rostro del pelinegro guardián hasta el de ella cerrando los ojos para terminar la distancia para besarlo. El pelinegro sujeto su cintura para acercarle un poco más hasta el intensificando su beso, finalmente el aire comenzaba a escasear así que ella le aparto un poco poniendo sus manos sobre el firme pecho del pelinegro. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado mientras que la mujer seguía nerviosa, le puso el casco y luego la acomodo para seguir su viaje hasta la cuidad, donde entraron a un restaurant.

-este lugar es muy lujoso-

-quizás sí hasta un poco pretencioso-sonríe- pero el risotto de aquí es el más delicioso que haya probado... no debes sentirte presionada por los demás, solo importa que seas tú misma-sonríe emocionado- pide lo que quieras

-todo es costoso

-lo sé-sonríe- pero me gusta esta comida, trabaje mucho para que comamos bien ¿de acuerdo? Así que no te limites

-d-de acuerdo...

-¿y de postre... vas a querer algo?

-me gustan... los cannolis... en el centro

-no hay problema, iremos luego

Luego de comer el hombre la guio a hasta un parque alejado del centro de la cuidad donde podrían verse pequeños grupos de familia a unos metros más allá, la ayudo a sentarse y él se sentó junto a ella. tomo uno de sus cajas y encendió la llama de su anillo para dejar salir a la golondrina y al perro Akita para que se pasearan libres un momento, mientras la mujer seguía mirando asombrada como a pesar de la llama azulada que tenían parecían y jugaban como animales normales. Pronto el Akita se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a lamer la mano de la mujer para luego lamer su rostro juguetonamente mientras que la golondrina le miraba desde el hombro del pelinegro que estaba a su lado que solo se reía de la mujer que jugaba con el Akita.

-a veces olvido... que eres un guardián ¿no te regaña tu jefe por siempre estar conmigo?

-Tsuna esta tan feliz de que conozca a una chica... espero que pronto puedas conocerlos a todos

-¿estará bien que los conozca?... no soy nada especial

-no hay problema...en serio-le sujeta la mano- eres especial… Ali, lo eres para mi

Él le dio una sonrisa antes de robarle otro beso de sus labios, caminaron en un enorme parque comiendo los cannolis que ella había escogido. De repente algo les llamo la atención mientras caminaban junto a la golondrina y al Akita, un hombre agarraba de la camisa a un heladero, el pelinegro le pidió un minuto muy amablemente y se acercó con una sonrisa hasta el hombre pidiéndole amablemente que se relajara, pago la deuda del hombre con el heladero y todo quedo bien. La mujer estaba encantada al ver al hombre que a pesar de ser un mafioso era muy diferente a como era como usualmente eran los mafiosos, al contrario era muy amable y siempre trataba de resolver todo hablando y con una sonrisa. Así era la familia Vongola, protegiendo siempre con el corazón y la razón, tanto a la cuidad, a ellos mismo e incluso a ella.

Pronto ambos fueron a bailar al centro de la cuidad donde siempre los músicos estaban ahí tocando, la alzo en sus brazos para que ella no tocara el suelo y ella le rodeo con los brazos por el cuello haciendo chocar sus frentes mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban, teniendo clavados los ojos uno en otro. Sus piernas danzaban en el aire debido a que él ya había notado que estaba cansada y adolorida. Solo los dos bailaban en la plaza principal ya que era demasiado temprano para que las personas se dieran el tiempo de divertirse.

-gracias-dijo sonriendo

-es lo que deseabas-sonríe- solo quería ver tu sonrisa desde el corazón

-las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis-dijo sonriendo- es algo que siempre recordaré… que me dijiste en el hospital

-me gustas mucho-dijo sonriendo

-yo~

Pero tuvo que ser interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono del chico que les paro de golpe, la bajo lentamente disculpándose con ella y tomo su teléfono para hablar con su jefe que le llamaba, había un ataque y él era el más cerca en el lugar para atender la emergencia pronto aparecerían los demás. Le pidió amablemente que se quedara y le aguardara pero ella le sujeto con la mirada determinada, definitivamente le acompañaría. La subió rápidamente a su espalda y comenzó a correr a toda prisa por los callejones de la ciudad hasta encontrar a una enorme familia de mafiosos, dejo a la mujer escondida detrás de unos contenedores de basura y el comenzó su pelea, poco y nada le costó terminar con ellos, varios salieron huyendo pero él tenía algunas heridas, estaba cansado sentado en el suelo con la respiración agitada y con algunas manchas de sangre en su rostro.

La mujer salió de su escondite y se movió hasta el guardián, él se volvió a verle y a pesar de lo sucedido le dio una tranquila sonrisa, sin ver que uno tras de él estaba a punto de dispararle, la mujer le miro impactada y corrió hasta delante de él defendiéndole. El sonido de la bala le hizo al pelinegro reaccionar y vio a la mujer observándole con los ojos como platos, el sonido del arma al caer le despertó del trance y pronto el mafioso corrió ahuyentado. La mujer tosió levemente y una pequeña gota de sangre se resbalo por la comisura de su labio que se deslizo hasta la mejilla del pelinegro.

-me gustas…-dijo antes de volver a toser- ya no tengo miedo Takeshi... te amo-le sonríe antes de caer al pecho del pelinegro

-¡A-Alina!

La atajo con sus brazos ensangrentados y pudo notar donde el agujero de la bala había entrado en ella en un costado de la espalda más o menos en el estómago, la apretó con ella tratando de parar la sangre que salía con prisa fuera del cuerpo de la italiana. Las lágrimas desbordaban sin parar de los ojos del pelinegro mientras le pedía que se quedara con él lo que no pudo escuchar su respuesta, no podía oír nada de ella y de apoco su temperatura disminuía debido a que lentamente sus latidos disminuían.

Una motocicleta se escuchaba acercándose y volvió a ver al peliblanco que se acercaba, de lejos se escuchaban otras motocicletas atrás, el peliblanco se bajó estrepito y vio a la mujer asombrado.

-¡senpai ayúdame!

-veremos qué puedo hacer, una ambulancia ya viene

Comenzó a curarle como pudo especialmente tratando de detener el sangrado de la mujer, la ambulancia apareció rápido, la tomaron con rapidez y se la llevaron al hospital, se la llevaban de nuevo. Trato de alcanzarle pero su amigo le detuvo y le tranquilizo para luego seguir a la ambulancia.

La familia Vongola estaba impaciente en la sala de espera, el pelinegro se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras veía entrar enfermeros con bolsas de sangre a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Miraba cada vez más impaciente la sala a pesar de que ya transcurrían varias horas, se hacía de noche y la demás gente que esperaba se fue marchando solo ellos pudieron quedarse por su trato especial en el hospital, se sentó un momento y suspiro. Esta noche la lluvia tranquila había desaparecido.


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió su corazón apretarse cuando vio al doctor acercarse a él la mañana siguiente, pensó lo peor inmediatamente pero escondió su enojo tras una cara seria.

Coma, sonó como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran despedazado en frente de él, debía quedarse más tiempo en el hospital de nuevo incluso quizás años ¿Quién sabe? Ya no se podía hacer nada, el shock de otra bala era demasiado para ella. Estaba furioso, quería golpear todas las sillas y mesas dentro de la sala de espera y darse un golpe en la cara por dejar que la mujer pasara eso, sentía su cuerpo extremadamente pesado y el pecho se le retorcía de dolor. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como si todo hubiera explotado en su cara hasta que su senpai le dio un golpe en la cara, dejando sorprendido a la gran mayoría y él se quedó ahí sin reaccionar como si no fuera nada, pero el golpe del guardián de la tormenta le dejo en el suelo, sintió el dolor en su mejilla y se la toco por instinto, miro a sus compañeros incrédulo y reacción al fin, ambos le ayudaron a levantarlo para luego mirar al doctor y decir

-¿qué debo hacer ahora?

-esperar... en el mejor de los casos quizás incluso mañana despierte... pero creemos que despertara pronto, dentro de un mes como máximo… sus funciones siguen normales, su cerebro, su corazón y pulmones funcionan de maravilla pero le ha dado en su aparato reproductor más que nada quizás el trauma le ha dejado en coma pero pronto estará bien, los otros órganos ya están sanando gracias a los cuidado se el guardián del sol

-¿no podrá tener hijos?

-me temo que es poco probable, guardián Vongola, hay tratamientos y cosas que ella puede hacer pero es costoso y complicado, no siempre funciona... es desalentador para algunas mujeres, sobre todo siendo tan joven como la señorita Pasini

-bueno... solo queda esperar-dijo desanimado

Luego de que el doctor se fue, entro en conciencia de sí mismo, tenía la ropa cubierta de la sangre tanto como de la mujer como la suya, su senpai a pesar de que le había insistido en curarse lo obligo a que al menos un especialista le mirara pero para él no era nada, se sentía como un niño llorón si entraba a que lo revisaran, nada comparado con lo que debía sentir la mujer en ese momento. Su jefe le había traído un bolso con ropa para que se cambiase y así pudiera quedarse el tiempo que quisiese cuidado a la mujer en el hospital. Desanimado era una palabra que él no ocupaba con frecuencia sobre sí mismo, pero en ese momento era lo único que le describiría, el verano pegaba fuerte en los fértiles valles italianos, pero en aquella habitación de hospital podía sentirse los escalofríos que causaban al entrar y está dentro mucho tiempo con el guardián junto con la mujer en cama.

Ya cuando estuvo solo con la mujer se acercó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano acercándola lentamente hasta sus labios que mantenía apretados aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir al verla ahí en la cama, de nuevo por su culpa

-¿Yamamoto?-pregunto el castaño al entrar seguido del peliplata

-Hum-se voltea y mira la puerta- T-Tsuna... Gokudera ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Gokudera-kun me contó que ya habían traído a Alina-san a su habitación ¿cómo se encuentra ella?

No le respondió, no se atrevía a decirle aquella palabra que con solo pensarla se sentía culpable de todo aquello. El peliplata sin más se acercó hasta los pies de la cama y tomo la tablilla que yacía ahí con el diagnóstico de la mujer, cuando la leyó un poco su expresión común cambio totalmente a una más amble y triste de su compañero, se acercó hasta el décimo Vongola y en silencio le mostro aquella dolorosa y terrible palabra escrita, se sorprendió de primeras pero luego cambio rápidamente a una mirada seria con el ceño levemente fruncido, solo se podía quedar ahí viendo a uno de sus mejores amigos con el corazón roto y a la mujer que le había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya

-la protegeremos desde ahora, Yamamoto-habló el jefe

-¿puedo quedarme con ella... hasta que esté bien?

-claro que si... pero también tienes que comer y dormir

-lo sé... no se preocupen

Ni un rastro de una sonrisa se mostraba en los labios del pelinegro, la situación era terrible, el jefe Vongola jamás le había visto de esa forma pero no podía evitarlo era como el pelinegro se sentía. Aun así lo único que quería el guardián Vongola de la lluvia era estar en el lugar de la mujer, el estar en coma, el estar en esa cama, quizás si no la hubiera llevado a ese lugar, o si hubiera escuchado a aquel que quedaba de pie o pero, si jamás le hubiera prestado atención ni siquiera estaría en esta cama, hubiera huido como siempre pero si ella no hubiera estado ahí para cuidarle el estaría camino a Japón en un ataúd esperando un funeral tradicional.

Un recuerdo brillante vino a su mente, busco desesperado un papel en su bolsillo y encontró un trozo azulado de papel arrugado, dando unos agiles dobleces al papel creo una grulla, era la primera solo le faltaban novecientas noventa y nueve más.

Comenzó una tras otra hechas de diferentes papeles que encontraba, tenía la esperanza, de verdad en su mente esto funcionaria y ella despertaría, así es como el guardián de la lluvia cada vez que le visitaba llevaba unos veinte papeles de colores consigo para seguir con aquella tarea que se impuso. Lo único que pensaba era en terminar las grullas, apenas iba a casa a comer y a ducharse, pero esta vez siempre era con una sonrisa, él sabía que ya no podía amargarse era el guardián de la lluvia después de todo, debía ser la lluvia vendita y dejar atrás la tristeza

-sabes-sonríe- también odio la lluvia-dijo apretando su mano- llevo casi los quinientas grullas... voy en la mitad...así que espero que despiertes, porque llevo esperando dos semanas y comienzo a asustarme-sonríe-pero tomate tu tiempo... me quedare aquí hasta que estés lista Ali

Siguieron transcurriendo los días, mientras él seguía doblando papel tras papel, comiendo sándwiches congelados y café desabrido de la cafetería eso era lo de menos, realmente no le importaba mientras la mujer siguiera respirando y su corazones siguiera latiendo manteniendo cálidas siempre sus pequeñas manos, eso le había pensar que ella en cualquier momento recobraría la conciencia. Siempre le regalaba sus sonrisa y pequeños besos de despedida, a cada toque o caricia el cuerpo de la mujer parecía reaccionar, lo hacía para recordarle que él seguía ahí para ella, le prometió que jamás la dejaría escapar e incluso en esa situación tan complicada y dolorosa, el seguía tomando su mano para que no huyera

En la grulla numero setecientos cuarenta y tres, ella seguía en la cama dormida a pesar de que ella había tenido una revisión ese mismo día, había respondido bien a los estímulos de los doctores, todos le decían que pronto despertaría y ella estaría bien pero el pelinegro sentía en su corazón que no todo estaba bien, lo único que venía a su mente es que ella sabía que no podría tener hijos y quizás no quería despertar en un mundo como ese, él sabía que quería una casa, una familia y una vida normal

Sus amigos le visitaron unos días después para ver su deplorable aspecto, tenía ojeras marcadas en sus ojos y se veía realmente cansado, así que el Vongola del sol solo se acercó a él y le dio un buen golpe dejándolo inconsciente, de un tirón lo subió a su hombro y lo arrastro para buscar una cama donde dejarlo un rato. Mientras así el peliplata busco nuevamente la tablilla con los diagnósticos de la muchacha mientras el castaño miraba a la mujer, el guardián de la tormenta le explico a su jefe que a pesar de que los resultados de la mujer habían sido buenos, ella seguía sin mostrar señal de despertar.

-¿crees que amaba a Yamamoto?-preguntó el jefe

-aun le ama, la mayoría de los avances los ha hecho el idiota del béisbol pero él ha dejado de todo por esta mujer

-quizás debe ser una persona muy interesante, es la primera chica que le preocupa tanto... debe ser maravillosa

-hum... tiene 4 heridas de bala, 3 son de hechos anteriores… esta mujer tuvo malos encuentros con la mafia, quizás solo se siente culpable de que la hirieran

-¿cuantas grullas lleva?

-casi las mil, deben faltarle...

-una sola-sonríe-está esperando el momento correcto… esto no es culpa, Gokudera-kun

El pelinegro entro deprisa con la respiración agitada, se apoyó un poco en el marco de la puerta excusándose con los presente con una sonrisa, explico cómo había reaccionado a medio camino y había hecho que el peliblanco se perdiera por los pasillos del hospital por lo cual quizás no llegaría a encontrar la habitación en un tiempo, el castaño se preocupó y junto con el peliplata salieron a buscarse antes de que comenzara a romper las paredes para llegar a un lugar. Mientras el pelinegro dio un largo suspiro y se acercó hasta la mujer, beso con cuidado los labios de la mujer sentándose en el borde de la cama, busco en su bolsillo y le mostro el ultimo papel.

-m-mira-dijo mostrándole el último papel- esta es la última... y lo que más quiero es que estés bien, no importa si vuelves a huir mientras estés bien

Apretó la mano de la chica y el la beso antes de derramar una silenciosa lagrima, sujeto su mano contra sus labios aguantando el ruidoso y melancólico llanto hasta que sitio algo extraño y alejo la mano un poco para mirarla, la mano le estaba apretando la suya. Se sorprendió pero antes de pensar cualquier cosa miro a la mujer que tenía los ojos apretados y lentamente de relajo para abrirlos dejando ver un suave color cerezo, un suspiro dejo salir de su boca antes de que con un suave movimiento se girara a mirar al chico de ojos de curry que tenía una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad

-i...i-idiota-dijo cansada- pareces una chica… ¿estas llorando?

-¡A-Alina!-grito contento

-n-no seas ruidoso... ¿qué paso?... ¿d-dónde estoy?

-me protegiste... y te dispararon... llevas un mes dormida

-ah... l-lo recuerdo...hum... y...yo te dije que te amaba...-le acaricia el rostro con una leve sonrisa- te amo Takeshi

-y-yo... te amo-dijo sujetando su mano-¿quieres terminar el senbazuru conmigo?

-¿y qué pedirás?-dijo alzando la cama un poco para quedar sentada

-que no te alejes nunca de mi-sonríe

-n-no necesitas hacer mil grullas de papel para eso... no quiero irme jamás -sonríe alegremente


End file.
